


Bellwether - Director Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1511]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Competent Tony DiNozzo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony becomes Director of NCIS and since that means he can't have fun at the NCIS holiday party, the team throws their own.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1511]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Bellwether - Director Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/20/2003 for the word [bellwether](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/20/bellwether).
> 
> bellwether[ bel-weth-er ]  
> noun  
> a wether or other male sheep that leads the flock, usually bearing a bell.  
> a person or thing that assumes the leadership or forefront, as of a profession or industry:  
> Paris is a bellwether of the fashion industry.  
> a person or thing that shows the existence or direction of a trend; index.  
> a person who leads a mob, mutiny, conspiracy, or the like; ringleader.
> 
> This is for Day 23: Holiday Dinner/Holiday Party of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/246228.html).

“Before we start in on the feast, I would like to offer a hearty congratulations to our newest bellwether,” Ducky announced, raising his glass as a toast.

“Hear, hear,” Gibbs agreed, lifting his own glass.

Everyone else followed suit and the sounds of clinking glasses were heard all around the table. Bishop, Jimmy, Tim, and Abby all offered their own congratulations to Tony as well. 

“Thanks guys.”

“You deserve it,” Abby interrupted before Tony could say that it wasn’t a big deal. They’d all heard him say it before and they all knew it was bullshit. After all, Tony was the newest and youngest NCIS director now.

Tony looked away. “Let’s just eat this lovely holiday dinner that Ducky prepared for us.”

It was a huge feast. The tables were overladen with food. Ducky must have spent the entire day cooking in order to accomplish this. 

They’d forgone the Holiday party thrown at NCIS since Tony wouldn’t really be able to let loose there as the new director. Instead, they’d decided to have their own Holiday dinner. Well more like Ducky had volunteered to provide the food and have everyone over at his place.

Everyone had been excited and they’d brought presents to exchange after dinner. Most of all they were happy not only to spend time together, but to celebrate Tony’s promotion and everyone else’s successes. They were looking forward to more years together and couldn’t wait to see how NCIS ran under Tony’s oversight. 

They were all happy for him and they’d all let him know that in no uncertain terms. Tony still had a hard time believing that they really didn’t begrudge him this. After all, Senior had never shown any appreciation for Tony’s abilities.

Still he was looking forward to his new position and couldn’t wait to get started on some long overdue improvements. He hoped the team would still be behind him when the changes started happening and if not, well they would still have an awesome Holiday party.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
